


Loki’s Bright Spark Appears.

by TessaVance



Series: Zima-Stark Pack [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family is hard, Honest Conversation, Iron Dad, M/M, Protective Peter Parker, Thor is trying, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, but worth putting the effort in, spider kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVance/pseuds/TessaVance
Summary: Thor could feel the bond of brotherhood strengthening. It had been harder than most battle he had fought in to lay bare his thoughts before Loki, but the great sacrifice brought glorious reward. He was not so dim as to think that all was better between them, but that now they had the chance to fix it. Both sides had done damage to each other, and finally they were at a stage where they could listen to what each other had to say.Thor and Loki finally are in the right place to set the ground work for the long needed conversation.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Zima-Stark Pack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026355
Comments: 65
Kudos: 307
Collections: Winteriron all the time





	Loki’s Bright Spark Appears.

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas Present for my loyal readers.
> 
> Like anyone who is multilingual when they are talking among themselves, they revert back to their mother tongue, which is this case I'm taking the artistic licence to make them sound a bit archaic.

“What art thou doing here, brother?” 

The sight of his younger sibling reading a book was commonplace but not in recent times and certainly not on the roof garden of the Man of Iron’s personal dwelling. Thor was a bit perplexed as to what Loki was up to and hoped this was not another one of his little brother’s mischief making schemes. 

Thor had come to ask the Man of Iron for the help of his invisible man servant in locating Loki’s whereabouts once the warrior tribe call SHIELD revealed that they no longer had his brother in their custody. Thor had originally surrendered Loki into their care to make recompense on the wergild he owed the Midgardians. To find him lazing on the roof of the homestead of Tony Starkson was extremely unexpected. Although perhaps Lady luck smiled on him and the hunt for his wayward sibling would not be as long onuses task as he had feared. 

Loki did not have the curtsey to raise his head from his book and only acknowledged Thor’s presence and question with a Midgardian hand gesture that Thor’s All Speak alerted him was quite rude. Thor let out a sigh 

“Come now Brother, there is nay reason to be so impolite.” 

“Nay reason say thou,” Loki snapped looking up from his book at last. “I say there is reason a plenty for mine actions against thou.” 

Thor felt his heart become heavy at the angry tone. As ever of late had his brother spoke thus to him. He wished to heal the hurt between them, but feared as he couldn’t understand Loki’s ways that his every attempt at reconciliation only tore the wound asunder. 

And yet Thor would attempt once more, for this was his younger sibling, his childhood playmate and shield brother in many a battle. He would not give up on him. No matter how erroneous Loki’s action became. 

Thor could feel that he was not blameless in this conflict, although he had yet to figure out where he was in the wrong. It, as ever, did no good to ask Loki what his trespasses had been. For Loki would either reply and Thor understand his speech not, or He would weld his sharp tongue the weapon he was most proficient at and leave Thor bleeding from a dozen slashing words until Thor lost his temper and either shamefully retaliated or retreated to lick his wounds in peace. 

Thor for the first time did not respond to his brother's accusation, but kept his tongue still and just watched Loki, waiting to see how he would respond. Pleasantly surprised to see this tactic work for within the first quarter candle mark, Loki relented and put down his book rising from his chair and faced Thor head on. 

“Come, then if thou art so determined to have discourse between us,” 

Thor followed Loki towards the entranceway into Stark’s building. But as soon as the door open Thor came to an abrupt stop. 

“Nay Brother, it matters not how much thou say cometh in. For yonder is a Den, it is sacrilege to enter without the Alpha’s say so.” 

Loki gave him a considering look, and Thor felt that he had just passed a test of his brother’s devising that he knew not of. Thor as ever did not understand what he had done that had met with Loki’s approval, but took heart that it had happened at all. Perhaps this meeting between them would be fruitful and not as taxing as all the others of late had been. Although the tête-à-tête between them would not progress far if Loki was within and they left Thor lacking permission to bellow from outside like a wayward child. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S, can you interrupt Tony for a second?” 

Loki spoke to the invisible man servant in Midgardian speech, his brother’s skill with the native tongue as ever put Thor to shame. Even gifted as he was with the powerful All Speak, Thor still struggled to understand the colloquialism of each world. Many a time had he blundered when communicating with the locals and had caused diplomatic instances that Lady Luck had blessed him with Loki who had been on hand to smooth the ruffled feathers. 

“Of course, Loki,” 

“Can you tell him Thor is here and wants to enter the Den, and see if he is agreeable to such plans.” 

There was a wait of a couple of minutes while the man servant relayed Loki request. 

“Sir will allow it under the understanding that I will monitor Mr Odinson every second and he will be removed, forcibly in necessary the instant he makes a negative motion towards anyone in the pack.” 

“I agree to those terms, and will abide to them.” Thor agreed in clumsy Midgardian if the disdainful look Loki gave him still meant the same thing it had when they were children. Thor followed Loki through the Den and could see that it was a princely one, even if the decor was not in the Asgardian style. They went through one of the five doors that spaced far apart in a bright hallway. Thor gazed around him in wonder. The chamber they had entered reminded him of home. Exposed wood still in its natural shape that had been sanded and polished to a gleam, the lighting was the soft warm glow he had grown up with and not the Midgardian brightness, the walls coloured in Loki’s favourite shade of green, the bed graced with a canopy and furs lay on the ground and over the chairs. A couple of them Thor was sure used to lie in Loki's bed chambers back in the palace. 

“Thou art not a guest of the Pack then,” Thor stated with certainty, for this was no guest room but the living quarters of a permanent resident. “What prey tell is thy position hither?” 

Thor watched as his brother drew himself up proudly and proclaimed 

“What thou sees before thee is an immutable member of the Zima – Stark pack.” 

Thor at once embraced his brother and kiss each cheek in congratulation as tradition bade him to respond when those who were packless became part of a pack. But his heart felt heavy within his breast. Not because Loki had finally found himself a pack, never that, for Thor had been hoping that such an occurrence would come upon Loki for centuries now. His heart was heavy because of the futility of choosing such a pack. 

“It behoves me to say that thou art headed towards terrible misery with mortals as thy fellow pack members.” Thor said sadly. 

“Nay,” Loki shook his head “for most of the members art as long live as I, and some may liveth longer still, mine fellow member Jarvis will liveth as long as he hath the required parts.” 

Thor felt his heart lighten at such welcome news and he embraced his brother again, this time squeezing tight enough to show his happiness safe with the knowledge his brother was one of the few who could withstand his full strength. Loki wiggled in his grasp, but as he had not yet stabbed Thor with one of his blades, Thor knew he was safe enough to continue to hold on and enjoy having his brother in his arms once again. 

“Release me at once thou zany oaf,” Loki grumbled. Thor chuckled, hearing no true rancour in Loki's voice. There came the displacement of air and Thor felt the slightest of impacts on his shoulder. He released Loki and twisted to see what had landed on him. 

Greeted with the sight of a miniscule youngling. He reached back, hands shaking, and gently plucked them off his back. There was a sharp stinging pain as he carefully cradled them in his palms, overly conscious of just how fragile younglings of all species were and how powerfully he was. He was ever afraid of unknowingly hurting them. He peered closer and saw it was a humanoid Spiderling of some species, venomous too, going by the increasingly painful sensation coming from the area between his thumb and first finger where the youngling still had their fangs buried. 

“Thou shalt not bite me,” Thor said. Two little brown eyes looked up at him in startlement then to Thor’s horror they shone with wetness. _Alas, had he spoken too loudly? Or perchance had he been too stern?_ Thor flailed helpless he had never been good with the little ones and always made the swaddling babe cry when he was presented with them at official ceremonies. He shot a pleading look at his brother, but Loki with an amused look in his eye made no movement to interfere. 

Thor spied the first tear slip from the lashes and trickle down the tiny face, hoping to head off any more tears following the firsts path he quickly amended his speech, adding the smallest of up and down motions to rock the babe. 

“Weep not, for I spoke in haste, thou art allow to bit me, I give thee mine permission.” 

Loki sighed in frustration and efficiently swooped the child out of Thor’s cupped hands. 

“You can’t bite Thor whenever you want only when you are protecting someone, ok?” it puzzled Thor at Loki speaking to the child in Midgardian. Perhaps he wanted the child to be comfortable speaking with the locals as Loki was? The spiderling nodded. 

“You did a good job protecting me just then, but as you can see, I don’t need it anymore. You can go play with the others now.” The spiderling smiled shyly at Loki, then looking back at Thor they produced a tiny hiss akin to the noise a week-old kitten would make. Under other circumstances Thor would have laughed at such a sound, but he understood the message it portrayed and nodded gravely. He remembered being a young warrior and the pride he had felt when an adult had acknowledged his threat. 

Satisfied, the Spiderling jumped out of Loki’s hands and crawling along the wall exited the room. 

“Is yonder littling another fruit of thy loins, Brother?” 

“Nay, Peter is the Kit of the Winter Soldier and the Man of Iron,” 

Thor hummed in acceptance. His own brother had offspring of a horse, wolf and snake after all. Therefor, there was no reason why two Midgardian males couldn’t produce a spiderling as their child. 

“Might I enquire into thy fellow pack members?” Thor asked both because he was genuinely curious and because he hoped to keep the conversation flowing between them. This seems like a safe topic. 

“The Pack Leaders are the Man of Iron and the Winter Soldier, adding their offspring Jarvis, DUM-E, U and Peter makes up one half of the pack. I and my children make up the other half.” 

“Thou art blessed with the presence of thine Kits?” 

“Aye, my pack leaders find no fault with me keeping them close, unlike thy father,” Loki snapped 

“It was badly done,” Thor agreed. 

He watched as his brother looked at him in shock. Had what he said truly been that astounding? How badly did Loki perceive them that he was astonished to find that Thor disagreed with their Father and Kings actions? For it had ever been the case with him and their mother. Had they truly not made their feelings on the subject known to Loki? How grievous then, for Loki must have ever felt outcaste and alone, with none willing to speak for him. It was not the truth, many a time had Thor came upon their mother pleading prettily with her mate and even Thor had beseeched their father for leniency for his sibling. Yet as Thor had recently come to learn kind actions are all well and good but if they fail to product any relief and the intended knows of them not, then it is a kin to them not have been done at all. 

“Thou art not thyself. What has so changed thee, Brother?” Loki inquired. 

“Ah,” Thor breathed out, understanding. It seemed his efforts were beginning to show. Gladly Thor sat down and got comfortable, eager to share with his brother all he had learnt. For the first time in Thor’s memories, Loki sat down and gave Thor his full attention. On all other occasions Thor had been able to tell even if Loki was not talking, that he was only listening with half an ear the rest of his mind was busy planning his next bit of mischief. _No,_ Thor told himself, _that is assuming the worse._ In truth, Thor did not know what Loki was thinking at those times, just that he was. 

“I hath been lingering at the side of my beloved Lady Jane of late, her handmaiden Lady Darcy hath taken on the task of better acclimating me to Lady Jane’s culture. This is no straightforward task, to my fault I have not become a better student then when we were but youngsters. Lady Darcy, is a true gem among Handmaiden’s for though she doth get sorely frustrated with me, she cometh back the next morn with bright smiles and a fresh approach to the lessons.” 

Loki nodded and Thor sensed that here was the opportunity he had been looking for over a millennium to occur. He had Loki giving him one last chance. Now he needed to make sure he didn’t ruin this, for he felt that if this didn’t go well then, the relationship, he was hoping to strengthen would be wrecked beyond repair. Thor was a bit daunted, as he so rarely meant to cause offense.

The problem was his lack of knowledge about Loki. He could admit now that he had become compliant and relied on the fact they had grown together to guild him now they were adults. He did not make any effort to continue to know Loki’s thoughts, confident that as he had them as a child, he still had them now. 

The best thing Thor thought was to be as honest as he could be, no covering things up or making out his actions to be better than what they were. And to freely admit to his faults and mistakes. For Loki could spot them, regardless. Hopefully, if he did that, Loki would take pity on him and agree to work at becoming close siblings once more. 

“To better her understanding of what she had to work with, Lady Darcy had asked me to tell her of mine own culture. As thee well knows, I am ever happy to tell the mighty tales of our people, but I fear I did not get the reaction that I had been accustomed to. For the more I talked, the more horrified Lady Darcy became. I’m ashamed to admit I lost hold of mine temper and acted like a brute yelling at the poor Lady. 

But Lady Darcy is no delicate wall flower, and she doth giveth as good as she got. She informed me at a rather loud volume that our home world was a toxic environment. Well, needless to say lesson ended with both pupil and tutor red faced and filled with wroth. I storm away uttering unkind things and return not for three score days until mine temper had cooled. 

Whenith I returned, I doth bid Lady Darcy that she was misinformed, mine home world was the pinnacle of all nine realms. To mine amazement, she doth but laugh at this proclamation. She then went to great lengths to show me what exactly she meant. I did not believe her, her talks of aggression, dominance, and suppressing all male emotions except for anger or lust, and valuing physical progress over all else did not ring true and privately I believed what she wanted sounded like a weak ergi culture no place for proper Warriors. 

Determined to prove her wrong, I took all haste to return home. But alas, her words would give me no peace, and behold everywhere I looked I perceived an action that doth but validate her claim. Can thou believe it?” Thor saw Loki give him a wiry smirk. “Ah, I see thou hath already come to such knowledge, and without a tutor leading thee by the hand I’m sure. I fear I was a hothead fool, who did not want to admit when I was beaten. 

I recalled the other realms were alike to ours if a pale imitation, and I set forth to gather evidence that only here on Midgard did they value such ergi thoughts. Not wishing to deal with royal duties, I snuck into the other realms, hooded, and drew no attention to myself. And do you know what I found brother?” 

Thor paused and glanced around the room to gather his composure; the pitying look Loki was giving him showed that once again Loki already was well informed on what was so upsetting Thor. 

“Mine beloved Asgard, was seen as little more than dumb brutes whose response to any situation is to smash it over the head. Yond civilised people bothered not to argue with us over leadership. They ignore any rules they perceived as stone headed. So long as they put on an enormous feast every time, we came to call, we looked no further into their rule. Realm after Realm, I found this to be the wildly held belief of all the people.” Thor bowed his head in shame, Loki lent forward and lay a hand on Thor's shoulder in comfort. 

“As hurtful as it was, I am thankful, for it forced mine eyes open. No longer could I be willing blind. One day I will be ruler of Asgard and the nine realms. I desire not for the statue que to be kept, instead I hope to make Asgard better. So it truly becomes the golden realm of the Yggdrasil.” 

“I am awed at thy awaking,” Loki said in the quiet. “Thou hath shown great courage. For now, thou understand how much strength thou needs to accept thy faults and actively attempt to improve them. The Æsir are truly blessed to have thou as their Heir to the Throne.” 

Thor gave a weak smile, but within him he could feel the bond of brotherhood strengthening. It had been harder than most battle he had fought in to lay bare his thoughts before Loki, but the great sacrifice brought glorious reward. He was not so dim as to think that all was better between them, but that now they had the chance to fix it. Both sides had done damage to each other, and finally they were at a stage where they could listen to what each other had to say 

“I am curious, how doth thou plan to change things?” Loki asked. Thor brighten at this. 

Thou knowest that Midgardian’s have a wonderful invention that allows them to capture actors performing their sagas and lets them watch it whenever they do so choose?” 

Loki nodded 

“After I returned from my ill-gotten trip, and made my apologies to Lady Darcy, she consoled me with the delicacy called pop tarts and we watch the epic saga known as Lord of the rings. Does thou know of it?” 

“Aye,” Loki answered, Thor could hear that he did not know where Thor was going with his reply. 

“I watched with much interest, but still I admit vain in the belief that the Midgardians are youngsters and have nothing they can teach me. My hubris was brought back to me as I feasted mine eyes on their tale of their ancestor’s. For among their members was one I felt much kinship with. A prince long gone from his kingdom and having to prove himself before he can become king. He set off in a strange land with companions and shield brother much different to him. I felt that the saga did mirror mine own banishment and now my work with the fellowship called the Avengers. And so, I concluded that who better to look to for inspiration and inspire mine people to imitate then King Aragorn, son of Arathorn.” 

“.......” 

Thor leaned forward and spoke passionately to explain to this brother whom he had but rarely seen eye to eye with. For if he could get the confirmation that his choice was a wise one from one such as Loki, who had travelled far and wide sitting at the table of many a monarch, then Thor knew it would validate his thoughts. 

“For none can claim he is not a mighty warrior he doth decapitate orcs with a single swing of Andúril and lead armies into epic battles against immeasurable foes. Mine fellow Æsir will be much taken with such a man. I will show him to mine people and they will clamour to be liketh such a hero. I will then use him as a teaching aid to prove that change doesn’t mean becoming lesser.

Aragorn writes poetry and displays his tender emotions with his shield brothers, yet these doth not make him any less fierce in battle. At his coronation he doth sing before his subjects with flower petals raining down on him, yet none would say he was ergi. For he had proven himself as he went through such trials and tribulations to achieve his kingship. Then at the moment of his reward when his people surround him to give him his well-deserved praise, he humbles himself and bows before the little ones, the hobbits, none of which are warriors but Farmers, and gardeners. And such is his leadership that all who witness this sight follow his lead. That Brother is the type of king I wish to become, the type of people I wish to turn mine fellow Æsir into.” 

Thor was whiteness to the rare sight of having made the famous Silvertongue speechless. His little brother was looking at him like he didn’t quiet believe his ears. Thor let the silence rein on, content for once not to be the one who broke it. 

“There art worse people to have as thy role model,” Loki finally said. 

Thor nodded sagely in agreement. Internal beaming, for he knew thought was not his strongest skill and to be so proven that he could use it successfully was just the sort of encouragement he needed to continue to do so. It seemed the longer he spent on Midgard, the better person he became. He would disincline his Father’s offer to return and stay a while longer hither. For he did not yet wish to stop his learning, painful as it had been. 

Then there was the fact Loki was here. This was the best they had ever been in many a century. And now that Loki was a member of a Pack Odin could not recall him to Asgard without the Pack Alpha’s permission. Which Thor was confident would not be given thus. So for the first time in his siblings’ long life, he was at a place where he was accepted and had the peace and support to heal from hurts long overdue. Here none held the fact that Loki would start Ragnarök against him.

On Midgard one was judged for what one had done, not what one was predicted to do. It was a novel concept and one that Thor was becoming quite fond of. He would take it back with him and when he was the All father, he would introduce it to the nine realms. 

To start him off on this fresh path, Thor made a silent pack with himself to heal the mistrust between young Jörmungandr and his person. For youth had done him no harm and Thor wished for no tension to exist in Loki’s kits regarding him. 

“I know that there art a great many things which we need to air betwixt us brother, but I feel that it should not been done at such time as this. For we ought to strengthen our bond, our tête-à-tête hath been a good place to start, but to place such pressures on it as it is would be the very act of foolishness. What say thou?” 

“I concur with thou, Brother,” Loki replied after a moment’s thought. “Thou hath greatly surpass my expectations of thee, I dare to hope that our next parley wilt proceed as this has.” 

Thor bowed his head, recognising the end to their discourse, and rose from his seat. 

“Might I have words with thy Kit Jörmungandr, for I would heal the hurts I hath allowed to fester betwixt us.” 

Loki looked startled then pleased once again and inclining his head he lead Thor from the room and bade him wait in the room the Midgardian did all their entertaining in. Thor did not take seat in the couch for all it looked mightily comfortable for he had not yet yearned the right to so make himself at home. 

When all of Loki’s sons entered, Thor took Jörmungandr aside and spoke solemnly to him, explaining his misguide belief and that he held him blameless. Once more the harsh truths of Thor’s previous action were brought home to him to roost heavily in his mind, for he beheld the tears he caused young Jörmungandr to produce. He felt every inch the brute he had been portrayed for so having made an innocent carry such a terrible burden. 

“Ouch,” Thor exclaimed, slapping a hand to his neck. He withdrew it to see the faint coating of blood on his fingers. Gazing around to see what had so harmed him, but spying nothing until a faint sound had him looking up to see the tiny spiderling crouch on the ceiling, fangs bared, tipped with his blood. The spiderling leapt from the ceiling and landed in Jörmungandr's arms. wrapping tiny arms around the youth’s neck the Spiderling covered the crying boy’s face in tiny kisses purring so loudly his whole small body was vibrating. 

Jörmungandr was clinging to the babe in his arms, accepting the comfort being offered. Thor was glad to see it, for it was proof that Jörmungandr was not so damaged by the life they had forced him to live under Odin’s proclamation that he couldn’t receive kindness when it was offered. 

The second bite was more potent than the first for Thor felt the fiery pain resonation from the point of origin as before, but it was most disfavourly join by grown nausea. Worried not, accepting that he deserved some discomfort for all he hath put his own kin through. Thor paid it no more mind. 

The Spiderling turned his head and hissed at Thor, attempting to leave Jörmungandr’s arm and no doubt bite him again. Thanks to small mercy, his nephew did not release the child but held him close. They had made enough of a disturbance that Loki hurried towards them. 

“What happened?” Loki asked. Thor opened his mouth to explain but was beaten by Loki’s kit. Surprised and pleased to hear that, Jörmungandr placed no blame on Thor but explained that he was overcome from the unexpected apology. He then excused himself to his chambers to allow himself to gather his composer, taking the babe with him who had returned to purring, placing thousands of kisses wherever he could reach. He had done the entire speech in Midgardian and not Asgardian but Thor could see the sense in it. If this was to be their home for the foreseeable future, it behoved them to talk like a native. 

As Jörmungandr left the room he was passed by the Man of Iron and another male with a curiously medallic arm whom Thor assumed was his Mate. Both males were dishevelled and only dressed in pants. 

“What’s going on? J.A.R.V.I.S said Jör is crying and Peter bit Thor?” The Man of Iron asked in worry. 

Thor suddenly swayed, finding his balance to betray him. He hastily lent against the windows, lest his balance continue to turn traitor. He spied the bite on his hand hath turn an angry red and swelled all unseen sometime since he received it. Touching his neck revealed that this mark was well on its way to joining its mate. 

The Man of Iron made a noise of concern when he perceived what so ailed Thor, his mate however only looked mildly annoyed. And not without reason, Thor thought with horror, for only now did he pay attention to the pheromones coming off the mated pair. 

“Alas, for my sins, I have disturbed thee mid coital, that was never mine intentions and thou doth hath mine sincere regrets. How can I make it up to thee?” Thor offered in repentances. 

“What is it with you Aliens and the interest in my sex life? I promise I’m having plenty sex, Jay tell them.” 

“Indeed, Sir is regularly achieving three times the average amount of ejaculation males his age experience.” The invisible man servant replied. Thor, Loki and his Kits looked upon the Soldier of Winter with awe. To produce such a result in your partner was a praise worthy claim and had the statement been made in one of the taverns back home there would have been much celebration, congratulation and the Solider of Winter would hath found himself the recipient of countless free ales. 

The pleased, smug look the statement produce was completely understandable. The embarrassed groan from the Man of Iron, not so much so. 

“T.M.I J.A.R.V.I.S, a simple yes he is having sex would have been fine.” 

“So are we are done here?” The solder of Winter asked the crowd once he had received their affirmative he picked his mate up ignoring his denials and throwing him over his shoulder in a show of strength. He placed a hand possessively on the pleasingly plump rear of his mate and swagged out of the room. 

The Man of Iron did jestingly call for Fenrir to come to his aid. Being the smart lad that he was, Fenrir did not do more than thump his tail happily from his sitting position. 

“Traitor,” Floated back to them drown out a moment later by a wet smacking sound then a moan before a bedroom door slams closed

* * *

Loki heard a sliding noise and turned to see his foolish brother collapsed in a heap against the window he had been leaning against. 

“Help me with him,” Loki asked Sleip. Together, the two of them struggled to lift his big lug of a brother over to the couch. Where Thor was packed on muscle, Sleip took after Loki in his lithe form. Fen had rushed over to the couch and pulled the crochet blanket off with his teeth seconds before they dropped Thor's unconscious body onto it. Loki took the blanket from his second son and placed it over Thor. 

“What ails him?” Sleip asked. Loki though he knew but wanted to make sure before he said anything that could be harmful if not true. Calling up his magic, he scanned his brother and hummed when he got the expected results. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S?” 

“Yes, master Silvertongue?” 

“Our Pack leaders will need to be informed of this information, but do not interrupt them. It is not urgent.” 

“Of course,” 

“It seems that my Brothers luck continues to hold. I thought nothing of it when Peter first bit Thor, for he is a Æsir and can handle any venom produced by a Midgardian species. But it seems Peter differs from others. For his venom to so effect Thor means it is most potent. My brother is luck that Peter is still a babe. I believe by the time he has matured his venom will be deadly even to the Æsir and Jotuns. As his parents Solda’t and Tony need to be made aware of such information, so they can teach Peter to be very careful about who he bites, if he bites anyone at all. As Pack Leaders they need to know what their pack members are capable of should we should need them for a battle.” 

“Understood,” Jarvis replied while Sleip and Fen looked thoughtful. It was a blessing to have such a powerful gift in one of their pack. It stood them well that they had such defences on hand should it very be needed. The pack leaders might want to leak the information to certain parties once the boy was older, to encourage other packs to think again before challenging them. 

“I will alert Sir and Solda’t once they are no longer otherwise occupied.” 

* * *

Thor awoke to his brother leaning over him. 

“For shame, brother, to be so felled by a mere babe’s bite. Thou art becoming lazy.” 

Thor grinned despite his stomach threating to revolt, for this was the first time in an age that he could recall his brother tease him without the sharp bite that had been ever present of late. 

“Aye Brother, I shall be much more cautious from now on, for this is but Midgardian’s proving just how much vim and vigour they have once more.” 

Loki held out his hand and Thor eagerly grasped it, knowing Loki offered it more than just to help him from his reclined position. He was invited to feast with them and gladly accepted. Midgardian had such strange exotic food, and Thor was finding himself quiet enamoured with a few of them. At the dinning tablet Thor saw the last of Loki’s kit his only daughter Hela and two strange metal Kits call DUM-E ad U that they informed him were to offspring of the Man of Iron. Thor felt blessed to be allowed to eat with the entire pack. Even with three of their members not partaking in any of the food offered. 

After, Thor who had not brought a guest gift with him asked if he could repay his host with the retelling of a Saga. The offer accepted, the kits gathered round once Thor sat in one of the comfortable chairs. Jörmungandr shyly sat next to him, Thor made a great pretence of getting settled, allowing the youth to creep across the couch until he was pressed up against Thor's side in a rare show of vulnerability. Thor gave a last shift which left him with his arm wrapped around the boy’s waist, holding him close. The spiderling was in Jörmungandr lap and beside from side eyed Thor distrustfully once or twice seemed content to favour all his attention on the youth. Thor silently gave thanks in no mind to suffer through a third bite. 

He began his tale, flattered to see he had captured all the children’s attention within mere minutes. Even Loki’s adult Kits were listening in happily. Thor caught the Man of Iron whispering to Loki 

“Is he retelling the Lords of the rings as an epic poem?” 

“Yes he is,” 

“Huh,” The Man of Iron mutter impressed and settled down as well to listen in. Soon Thor found himself the centre of attention of the entire pack, Beeps, whistles, grows, chittering and claps greeted him when he finished the first part of the telling. Thor beamed in pleasure and catching his brother’s eye knew he would be welcome back, both to finish the saga and to continue to heal the rift between siblings. 

Lady Luck had indeed looked favourably on him this day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am a bit worry about this one shot.  
> I have never tried to write in this style before and i'm not sure I nailed it.  
> I would love to know how I went with Thor and Loki's speech. Was it too much? not enough?
> 
> Also what did you guys think of my Thor? He still is more jock then not, but he is starting to use his brain as well.


End file.
